


Esteemed Machine

by zombified_queer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: "Romance", Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mostly hurt little/no comfort, Sexual Abuse, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Bruce Maddox is a leading cyberneticist and B4 could use some fine-tuning. It would be cruel to keep B4 in the lab like an experiment and cruel not to show him affection, even if that love was meant for someone else.





	Esteemed Machine

Lore is seated at the table and he places an arm around B4’s waist, rubbing his side to comfort him, while Data paces before the window. There’s only void and stars behind Data, a dizzying amount of nothing. 

“It would be safer, wouldn’t it?” Lore asks.

B4 blinks, then looks back down at his idle scribblings. Spot winds her way around his ankles, bringing a smile to the oldest android’s face as he reaches down to scratch behind her ears. She purrs for him.

“I do not know,” Data admits, turning to watch B4. “Perhaps Maddox can fix him or adjust his neural net.”

“You want him fixed,” Lore says. “You think he can be fixed?”

“Perhaps,” Data says slowly, thinking over every word. “Maddox is the best cyberneticist we know.”

B4 looks between his younger brothers. “Am I going away?”

Lore looks at Data, a brow raised. Data swallows, coming to stand at the table before the oldest Android.

“You remember Lal.”

It flashes in B4’s memory, painful and raw. “Yes.”

“We want to prevent you from collapsing like her,” Data says softly. “We want you stable and healthy.”

B4 nods in understanding, though his face is darkened by anger. He drags his pen across the paper he’s been drawing on, sharp slashes across the page. It’s the best way he can express his anger with Data and Lore.

Lore kisses the older android’s cheek. “We want what’s best for you.”

B4 gets up, chair scraping sharply across the tile. Spot reels back, startled, but then follows as B4 heads into the bedroom. She’s the only thing allowed in when B4 locks himself inside for three days.

* * *

“You’ll be good to him?” Lore asks Maddox, who nods. 

Maddox looks over at B4, promising Lore, “He’ll be taken excellent care of.”

Out of earshot, B4 holds Spot to his chest, staring at Maddox with mistrust. Data, entrusted by Lore to keep B4 calm during the transfer while Lore works out the details, puts a hand on the small of his oldest brother’s back.

“Please, do not be upset,” Data begs.

“You want me gone,” B4 accuses. “I hate you.”

It hurts Data like nothing else has, sharp and stinging. “I want to make sure you will remain stable. If you want, you can come back. Maybe you will get into Starfleet.”

“Lore isn’t Starfleet.”

Data looks over to Lore, talking animatedly and trying to explain how B4 needs to be cared for, and Maddox, who looks B4 over like the oldest model is something consumable.  
The situation with Lore is hard to explain, Data put in an uncomfortable spot. How can he explain that Lore is allowed to remain as a civilian on the Enterprise under Data’s watchfulness? How can he explain the moment Lore steps out of line, the android will be powered off, disassembled and stuffed in a trunk? Can he explain the murders Lore has committed? Would B4 understand or does he have the same lack of morals Lore does?

“Lore has done bad things,” Data decides. “I have to make sure he does not do them again.”

“But I’ve done something bad,” B4 says. He presses his lips to the cat’s head, Spot blinking slowly, trusting him. B4’s the only one who holds her properly, making her feel safe. B4 raises his external temperature, enjoying the vibrations of her purrs. “You wouldn’t send me away if I was good.”

Data sighs, rubbing B4’s back. “I am sorry. Truly.”

“Stop.” B4 looks at Data once, the older android’s voice cracking with emotion. He looks like he might cry and that hurts Data worse. “You hate me.”

“I could never,” Data assures him.

Lore’s done talking and Maddox is smiling at B4 in a way that feels wrong, dirty somehow.

“Put Spot down,” Lore commands, not overly harsh.

Spot yowls her reluctance to be handed off to Data, but Data settles her in his arms, Spot making one last cry for B4’s warmth and skilled hands. 

Maddox takes one of B4’s hands in his own. “Would you like to come home with me?”

“No.”

Maddox chuckles, unfazed by B4’s bluntness. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

B4 looks over and Lore nods, insisting, “It’ll be okay, B.”

“Please, B4, behave for Bruce Maddox,” Data says. “He will not harm you.”

Maddox offers a hand to the eldest android. B4 holds Maddox’s hand in his own, allowing himself to be led away from his brothers but pouting and sullen.

* * *

The apartment is clean, as though Maddox spent time cleaning just to bring B4 home. The kitchen is spotless, the living room feels unlived in. There’s only one bedroom and only one bed.

“Do you need to sleep?” Maddox asked. “I’ve got to admit I’m so unprepared for you.”

“No. I don’t sleep.”

“Do you need to eat?” 

“No.”

Maddox sighs, bringing B4’s hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles. “I look forward to learning about you.”

It feels bad to have the other kiss him like that, B4 pulling his hand away. He settles in the armchair, curled up tightly into himself. 

“I miss Spot,” B4 says.

“Perhaps we can get a cat,” Maddox suggests, shrugging. 

B4 stares with that feline-yellow glare. His sullenness lightens up, his anger put aside. He imagines a cat winding around his ankles or curled up in his lap. The thought makes him smile.

* * *

B4 is told to be given a keycard on a lanyard, one that grants him all the access Maddox has to the labs. B4 throws on a white coat, just like Maddox and he smiles, proud of himself as he meanders. Mostly, he sticks close to Maddox, shy of the people hard at work in the labs.

“I have to go to a meeting,” Maddox explains, kissing B4’s cheek. The android recoils but Maddox continues, “I’ll be back in an hour. Have Karen explain her work to you. It’ll keep you busy.”

And B4 is alone and lost and scared. He hasn’t been introduced to anyone, much less Karen. Panic seizes his chest, settles in heavy. He wants to cry until he feels a cool hand in his own.

“You’re Maddox’s new pet, right?”

B4 blinks, staring at the girl who’s taken his hand. 

“He didn’t show you where anything is, huh?” She grins. “Bruce can be like that. Kind of dumb, if you ask me.”

B4 holds her hand tight in his own. “Will you . . .?”

“Show you around?” She sways their locked hands, just gently, just enough to be kind and friendly. “Yeah. I wouldn’t want you getting scared. I’m Jessica, by the way.”

“Jessica,” B4 repeats. “It’s a pretty name.”

“Aw.” Jessica kisses his cheek and this kiss is better than Maddox’s. “Bruce didn’t say you were a sweetheart.”

B4’s shy all over again, but this time for a different reason.

* * *

Jessica shows him the labs, which are just a fraction more sterile than Maddox’s apartment, and smiles as she introduces him to Karen.

Karen Nguyen is a woman with a stern face, the thick frames of her glasses creating a sort of unapproachable air about her, and her mouth is drawn into a tight line. She doesn’t smile when B4 meekly says he’s pleased to meet her. 

She does light up when Jessica informs her that the samples are ready. 

“What samples?” B4 asks, confused.

“Ah. See, we’ve been studying some of the bacteria cultures brought back from Andoria. Terribly resilient creatures,” Karen says, smiling warmly.

“Oh no,” Jessica groans. “Now you’ve got her started.”

It turns out getting Karen started results in an hour of talking about bacteria cultures B4 can't understand, temperatures he knows would kill the woman talking, and mentions of Andoria, which sounds nice for a world covered in ice. Jessica dozes off at one point, snapping awake with a force that startles B4. 

"Sorry," she tells him. "It's just that I've heard this five times."

Karen raises one sculpted brow and opens her mouth to make some remark - 

"B4!" 

Maddox's voice is sharp but the way B4 turns is sharper. The android throws his arms around the cyberneticist, seeking comfort.

Slowly, Maddox places a hand on his back. "I see you've met Doctor Nguyen."

"And me," Jessica huffs, looking much younger than an intern of nineteen with her cheeks puffed out.

"And Jessica," Maddox adds.

Karen watches B4 and Maddox and asks, "Is he the -"

"Yes." Maddox pats B4’s shoulder and the android, reluctantly, lets go. “We’ll be studying him, since Data was nice enough to sign off on us studying B4.”

“Lieutenant Commander Data signed off on it?” Jessica cried. “And you got to meet him?”

Maddox nods while B4 presses close against his side. “And if you continue to follow orders and do your work, you might meet him too.”

Jessica turned bright red, quiet and looking at some samples. 

Maddox looked at B4. “Sorry I had to leave you. But it’s time we studied what makes you tick.”

B4 nods, following obediently.

* * *

Maddox opens him up in ways that B4 doesn't like, but he trusts Maddox enough. He's gentle with him, simply opening and looking, occasionally entering notes into a PADD. It's strange to be looked at like this, almost invasive.

But B4 stifles his worries and lets Maddox work.

* * *

Bruce Maddox refuses to leave B4 at the labs. After all, this android has a semblance of sentience and it would be a crime to simply let him sleep in the labs like some cultures cells.

So Maddox takes him home, to his flat, smiling as the door opens. "Welcome home, B."

"Thank you," B4 says softly, trailing behind Maddox like a lost puppy. 

Maddox gets a colouring book, studying the clumsy way B4 fills in the lines, the choices of colour he uses.

"You're staring," B4 says softly. 

"Sorry. Still in work mode," Maddox assures him. He pecks B4's cheek, the android's eyes widening with surprise.

"Don't-"

"It's how humans show they like each other," Maddox explains.

And that helps B4 relax. He goes back to colouring while Maddox decides on something quickly replicated and tasteless to eat idly while watching B4 colour.

* * *

When bedtime comes, Maddox looks over at B4. "You don't have a circadian rhythm?"

B4 blinks at Maddox.

"You don't sleep?"

"No."

Maddox circles him, fingers gently touching the back of B4's head. "Not even for pleasure?"

B4 makes a noncommittal hum.

"Still, I can't have you unsupervised all night."

"I'll be good."

"I know you will," Maddox says, offering a hand to B4. 

B4 takes it with the reluctance of a stubborn child. But he follows after Maddox, who gently pushes B4 into bed. The android pouts but Maddox joins him in bed, cuddling up to B4.

"See? Isn't this nice?"

B4 turns his head away from Maddox, still sullen.

"Poor thing." Maddox yawns. "Cuddled to death."

When he wakes up, there's a moment of panic when he realizes B4's been shut off. He cups his cheek, but B4's eyes are closed, body giving a faint electric hum as if . . .

As if the android is sleeping.

Maddox sighs, kisses his cheek, and tells the sleeping android, "You scared me, B4. Don't do that again."

* * *

Slowly, Maddox coaxes B4 into his bed. The android's eyes widen and he seems ashamed, as if he knows beds are for more than just sleeping. Which, to Maddox, implies some affairs have happened between Lore and Data. He sets the thought aside in favour of plying B4 with promises of cuddles and warmth.

B4 enjoys it, the cuddling. He likes being held close, pressed against Maddox's own body. The blankets pulled over them makes B4 smile and he even dares to shut down into a sort of sleep mode, his body giving off a low hum and an unnatural warmth.

Slowly, Maddox begins coming to bed wearing less and less. He sleeps shirtless for a few nights but B4 doesn't think this is strange. B4, of course, comes to bed wearing his sweater and slacks.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in something else?" Maddox says after four nights. 

"I have a modesty subroutine," B4 answers. "I have to keep clothes on."

Maddox chuckles, kissing the android's cheek. "You can take off the sweater, B."

B4 looks alarmed at the suggestion. Maddox sighs and helps peel it off the and tosses it to the far side of the room. Maddox is met with a beautifully sculpted chest, the bioplast a soft gold. He lacks a navel and nipples, B4's abdomen simply a smooth plane of bioplast over muscle.

"Please stop staring."

"Sorry, B," Maddox says softly. "This is . . . I like the way you look."

He pulls a thick quilt over them, trying not to stare too much at his bedmate. Though B4's oddness entrances Maddox and he wants to see what makes him tick.

He moves up to sleeping in just his boxers, convincing B4 to do the same since only Maddox will see and it's not really immodest. B4, reluctantly, lets Maddox strip him out of his slacks. That night, Maddox sleeps better, his subconscious running through some fantasy about all the things he could do to B4.

Then he begins slipping into bed naked beside the android. B4 seems flustered by this change, choosing to run his sleep cycle while turned away from Maddox. That's fine with Maddox since he can hold B4 close and just imagine sliding into the warmth the android provides. 

B4 also does a wonderful job of being a tease, his ass grinding against Maddox through the night.

Maddox wakes up half-hard and B4 wakes up only to scramble for his clothes, giving the cyberneticist a wide-eyed look of mistrust.

It takes some doing. When they come home from the lab that night, Maddox kisses the back of B4's neck, one hand cupping his hip before taking the android's coat, hanging it in the hall closet. 

"Why do you do this?" B4 asks, turning to face Maddox. 

Maddox raises a brow. "Do what?"

"All this kissing and taking off my clothes." B4 crosses his arms over his chest, hugging himself. "It's bad."

"Not at all," Maddox says. "It's how people show they love each other. And I love you, B."

B4's eyes are wide and his mouth stumbles over words for a few moments. "Do you?"

Maddox nods, advancing on the android, pinning him up against the kitchen counter. "Want me to show how much I love you?"

B4 shakes his head, but Maddox grinds his hips against the android's. Maddox puts his hands on either side of the counter, trapping B4. Maddox kisses B4's neck, the android's breath hitching as he tilts his head. 

"Please," B4 begs, his voice soft, wavering. "I don't like this."

Maddox pulls off B4's sweater. "I promise it'll feel good."

B4's eyes are wide with terror and Maddox leads him to the bedroom. He continues to undress the android, tossing the clothes aside, pushing B4 back into their shared bed.

"I don't like this."

Maddox strips out of his own clothes, joining the android in bed. "You will. Trust me."  
B4 closes his thighs, shaking his head furiously for Maddox to stop. Maddox cups his chin and smiles at him.

"You're so beautiful, B4."

"Please."

"Hush." Maddox runs a hand up B4's thigh, groping his ass. "It'll be alright."

Maddox gets the bottle of lube, wanting to savour this moment with the android. "I don't want to hurt you."

But B4 is terribly confused, still fairly uneducated about sex. Maddox holds the android's thighs apart and B4 thought about kicking Maddox away, but he didn't want to be hurt. Maddox tracing below the android's balls, tracing B4's hole with one lubed finger, smirking.

"I was worried he hadn't given you one," Maddox admits. "But I suppose your mouth would do just as well."

 

B4 watches, eyes wide, as Maddox starts to work him open. One finger, then two, scissoring B4 open, then three, making the android pant when Maddox does something that makes B4 arch his back and cry out.

"So your dick does work," Maddox comments, stroking the metallic-coloured organ. "I was worried he'd made you some dumb, sexless thing."

The android looks up at Maddox and B4 understands two things very clearly.

First: Based on the way Maddox is looking at him, B4 is no longer a person. He is an object to be fucked as Maddox sees fit, a slave to Maddox's pleasures and desires, whims and will.

Second: This doesn't feel bad. There's pleasure white-hot in the pit of his abdomen. He wants more. And he’s ashamed to want more.

"Maddox -"

"Bruce," Maddox corrects. "Wait, no. Call me Sir."

"Sir," B4 pleads. "Sir, please."

"Say 'I want your cock, Sir,'" Maddox instructs, removing his fingers from B4.

"I . . . I want your cock, Sir," B4 repeats. "Please."

Maddox slaps him. Just once. It's not hard enough to really hurt, but B4's eyes are wide with shock. Before he can protest, Maddox's cock is in him, up to the hilt.

"Oh that's good," Maddox purrs. "You've never done this before, hmm?"

B4 shakes his head. This is all entirely new and strange and good and bad all at once.

"Good slut," Maddox continues. "My perfect boy."

B4 nods, agreeing with him and rocking his hips against Maddox's. And Maddox takes the hint, fucking B4 roughly, pounding the android into the mattress. B4 clutches at Maddox, mewling and moaning like a cat in heat.

 

Maddox grips the android's jaw and hisses, "Be quiet."

And B4 nods, but the sensations are too much and he cries quietly, writhing and trying to get more and more.

Maddox cums first, spilling himself into B4, panting. The feeling of Maddox's semen filling him makes B4 shudder, gold leaking from the tip of his own cock.

They both take a moment to catch their breath, B4 making an upsetting mechanical noise as he cools down.

B4 whimpers and pulls Maddox close to hold him. Maddox kisses the android, pulling out and sprawling out on top of B4. 

"Give me a few moments and we'll go clean up,' Maddox says slowly.

B4 nods, simply waiting.

* * *

He finds the switch by accident while they're rinsing off. It's less one button and more an alcove that hides a number of switches. When he puts his fingers in to feel around, B4's eyes widen.

"No!"

The sound startles Maddox into hitting the switch, B4 collapsing like a puppet with cut strings. 

Maddox is terrified for a moment, drying B4 off and getting him into bed. He rolls him on his side, pressing a few of the buttons before the android makes a whirring sound and sits bolt upright.

B4 looks around, confused, then throws his arms around Maddox's neck. "Please, Bruce, that was scary."

Maddox holds him close, not bothering to correct him.

* * *

There's rules in using his name.

Bruce - For special events. Galas and soirees. Any place where the android is required to dress fancy, he can call him Bruce.

Doctor Maddox - For the office, so people know he respects the cyberneticist. The distance also allows Maddox a certain amount of freedom in how he touches B4 in the workplace.

Sir - Only for when they're fucking and only for when Bruce Maddox has had a particularly stressful day.

* * *

Maddox likes to show off his pet project. Everyone who's anyone is always asking about the android. Maddox impresses them with the progress of his study (which more often than not come from notes he's taken at home) and B4 impresses them by being so well-behaved and so much like Data.

B4 tugs at his sleeve.

"Yes, B?"

"Do people like me because I'm like Data?"

Maddox turns, looking at his pet. B4's got that look on his face, like he's going into one of his sullen and quiet moods. And those are the worst to try and work with in the lab.

Thinking for a moment, Maddox says slowly, "I think they like you because you're nice."

"Nice?"

"Mhm. Data didn't like a lot of people," Maddox explains. "But you're always happy to greet a new admiral or see the interns here. Everyone likes you, B, for you."

B4's turn to be stunned, smiling just a bit. He hugs Maddox and whispers, "Thank you Bruce."

"Alright, B, now this next test is going to be painless. Just look at some pictures and tell me the first thing that comes to mind, okay?"

B4 nods, letting Maddox lead him off to be observed.

* * *

B4 loves dressing up for parties, always excited as Maddox helps him with his tie, buttoning B4's suit jacket up. B4 always seems to be so radiant.

But once they're among other people, dressed to see the curious android and his caretaker, B4 gets shy. He hides behind Maddox, sometimes burying his face in Maddox's shoulder.

Tonight is no different.

An Andorian diplomat dressed in a sleek cocktail dress with her hair pinned up regards B4 curiously, her antennae twitching in the android's direction. She introduces herself as Athiraa Sh'Izhiathret and her eyes roam over B4, making the android shy. Maddox knows why she looks at him like that, since he puts a protective arm around B4's waist. 

"He can do everything a normal human can?" Athiraa asks, antenna pointed in B4’s direction.

"Certainly." Maddox says, putting an arm around B4. "Say hello, B."

B4's voice is soft. "Hello. You're very pretty. I like your dress."

Athiraa laughs, antennae swaying happily. "Oh, he's terribly cute. Are there more like him?"

"Unfortunately, no," Maddox answers. "As far as I know, Noonian Soong only made three."

"And he's the first one?"

Maddox smiles at the Andorian as B4 presses close. "He certainly is."

Athiraa smiles, cupping B4's chin. "You're so sweet."

And then her attention is taken by some Starfleet admiral or another and they wander off for drinks.

"I need to teach you to be more social, B," Maddox notes, sipping champagne. 

"I don't want to be social," B4 says. "I like being with just you, Bruce."

Maddox almost chokes on his drink, clearing his throat and staring at the android. "Sure, but you need to be able to talk to people, B, without me holding your hand."

B4 looks down, pouting, and says nothing.

Maddox sighs, setting his drink down "B, please don't pout."

"I want to go home," B4 demands in his soft, pleading way. “I don’t like it here.” 

Maddox takes B4's hand, leading him away from the gathering, down a hallway. Once they're alone, B4 holds onto Maddox's hand, content to be led.

"We can do something else instead," Maddox says. 

He pushes open the door to a study, bookshelves lining two walls. The shelves are packed with actual books, history books and science books, memoirs and novels. B4 runs his fingers over an embossed spine, relishing in the raised texture and the shining letters.

"Will you read to me, Bruce?"

Maddox hums, coming up behind B4 to hold him around the waist. "I had something else in mind."

Before B4 can ask, Maddox cups the android's genitals, rubbing gently through the fabric of his slacks.

"Oh," B4 says. "Bruce, there's no bed."

"We don't need a bed, B," Maddox insists.

Gently, Maddox pulls B4 toward the large, sturdy desk, bending B4 over it. The android looks over his shoulder at Maddox, eyes wide, waiting for instruction.

Maddox unfastens B4's belt, kissing B4's cheek. He pulls the android's slacks down and Maddox can't resist grabbing at B4's ass. B4 makes a high whine, rolling his hips toward Maddox's hand. 

"You know, B," Maddox says, looking at the window across from them, "anyone could be watching us."

B4 hides his face against the desk, embarrassed. "Bruce, I don't like that."

"Don't worry," Maddox says. He goes to lock the study door and close the curtains. "I was only teasing, B. I'm the only one allowed to see you like this."

Maddox unzips his own slacks, grinding against B4 for a moment before thrusting into the android. Each thrust presses B4 roughly against the desk, the android sniffling. Maddox runs a hand up B4's thigh, gripping the android's cock.

"Bruce, you're hurting me," B4 whines. 

"Don't cry, B," Maddox says, stroking slowly to distract the android. "You can't even feel pain."

"You're being mean," B4 complains.

Maddox sighs, pulling out. He lifts B4 up onto the desk, laying him back and pulling his slacks off completely, tossing them aside. B4, ever obedient, parts his thighs and places his hands on Maddox's waist.

Maddox presses into the android again, this time B4 moans. Reaching up, Maddox wipes the tears from B4's face, the fluid the same gold as B4's cum. B4 sniffles once more, lower lip wavering as if he might start crying again.

"Hush, B," Maddox tells him. "If people see you crying, they'll think you're not happy with me. They'll take you, B."

"No!"

Maddox leans in, kissing along B4's faux-pulse. "Let me make you happy, B."

B4 nods, crying all over again. Maddox presses his lips to B4's, quieting the android's sobs. He clutches at Maddox, fingers digging into Maddox's shoulders. They work together, every thrust Maddox makes met by B4's hips and the android rocks back against Maddox, sniffling and sobbing at the idea of being taken.

"I won't let them, B," he promises, hands running under B4's dress shirt. Maddox pushes it up, not wanting the android to stain it when he cums. "Just tell me you're happy with me."

Stifling another sob, B4 nods. He clutches harder at Maddox, hard enough to leave bruises. 

"No, B4," Maddox says. "I want you to say it, out loud."

"I . . . I'm happy with you, Bruce."

B4's eyes are so wide, full of tears and trust. Maddox can hardly help himself as he groans, cumming in B4. The android leaks gold from his cock again and Maddox makes a note to check his biofluid levels once they're home. 

He moves to pull out and B4's hand grabs his wrist. Maddox look at B4, a brow raised.

"I want you to hold me," B4 says. 

"I have to clean you up, B," Maddox says, twisting his hand out of B4's grasp. "Just stay here okay."

Maddox adjusts his clothes and leaves B4 laying back on the desk. The sounds of the party have lessened, people leaving slowly. B4 turns his head, just watching the door for Maddox to come back. He feels warm and sticky on the inside, whining softly at the feeling. 

When Maddox returns, B4 is happy to see him. He's glad Bruce takes the time to clean him with a warm, wet rag, clearing the stickiness from his abdomen and hips. B4 adjusts his clothes, needing Maddox's help to look proper again. When the last button is done, B4 leaned up, pecking Maddox on the lips.

"Love you, Bruce."

"You can't feel love, B," Maddox says. "Not yet."

Maddox disappears again but B4 doesn't mind. He's content to walk around the study, looking at the books even if he isn't quite sure he'd be able to understand things like Freud and Nietzsche and Jung. Still, the books are pretty and their covers are nice to stare at.

"So he abandoned you?"

B4 turns, looking over to find the Andorian diplomat, Athiraa, staring at him. "Oh. Hello again." He traces another book, something about Oedipus. "I'm just waiting for Bruce."

She glides over, content to stand quietly at B4's side, watching him look at the books. "You like reading?"

B4 shakes his head. "I'm not too good when they have big words in them."

Athiraa raises a brow, antennae twitching with curiosity. "Really?"

"I can define the big words, but I don't really understand them," B4 explains. "But Bruce is good. He's teaching me. Making me more . . . human."

Athiraa hums. "So . . . you function like a human?"

"A lot of me works like a human."

"Even your cock?"

B4 tenses. He's heard that word before with Bruce, but he doesn't know if it would be okay to talk about that with the Androian. He shyly turns away from her, tracing Freud's name sideways on a book's spine. 

"Oh, you can tell me," Athiraa says, hugging B4 from behind. Her breasts press against the android's back.

B4 makes a small noise of discomfort. "I don't want to."

"I can make you feel good," Athiraa insists, her antennae touching B4's temple. "Bruce can only do so much to pleasure you." 

B4 twists in her hold and he can see her eyes widen and light up, smiling at him. He places hands on her shoulders and shoves her backwards, Athiraa's smile wiped from her face. As she stumbles, she lets go of him.

B4 hurries out of the study, bolting straight into Maddox's arms. Recognizing his caretaker, B4 clings to Maddox, fingers clutching at his suit.

"What's the matter, B?" Maddox asks.

"That _thing_ ," Athiraa says, "is dangerous." 

Maddox frowns. "B, what happened?"

"She asked about . . . my cock," B4 admits in a small voice. "And she hugged me. I didn't like it."

Maddox sighs, seeming to understand. He rubs B4's back. "She was mean to you."

"Uh-huh," B4 says.

"I was only interested in-"

"He's not for sale," Maddox says firmly. "He's my project and my friend."

B4 clings tighter to Maddox, burying his face in the human's neck.

"I'm not his pimp." Maddox keeps an arm around B4, leading him back toward the party. "Just ten minutes and we can go home, okay?"

"Okay, Bruce."

And for the rest of the night, the android is glued to Maddox's side, Athiraa's eyes glued to Maddox's android companion.

* * *

Having the panels of his skull open make B4's positronic net feel cold. He grips the sleeves of his sweater (the deep green-blue one Maddox insists looks goo and that B4 likes bc it’s not too tight on him), trying to hold still while Maddox works on him. B4 lets go of his sleeves, tracing idle shapes on the fabric of his white slacks. It gets harder to hold still, especially with Maddox circling around him over and over. 

Today, they're trying to make the neural net more stable. Maddox says it’s important.

Maddox plays music while he works, tools buzzing and humming just out of B4's line of sight. The music swells, just softly, before dropping off, violin serenading the flutes. It's very pretty music, B4 thinks, and it seems to make Maddox happy since the man hums along, singing just under his breath. 

A sharp electric snap rings out.

The sound makes Maddox take a step back, cowering from the surge. "B? You alright."

"Yes, Bruce."

"Do you feel different?"

"Not really," B4 admits. It stung just a bit, but he was brave and held still for Bruce. He turns his head, asking, "Is something wrong?"

"No, B," Maddox assures him. "Nothing's wrong." 

All at once, the music stops, Maddox turning away from B4 and leaning over to snap it off. Without the music, the lab feels cold, with just the humming of tools, the soft blips from the monitor in the corner.

Maddox turns off his tools and sets them down, the room quieted even more. He grabs a cable and hooking it up to B4's positronic brain, the end of the cable snapping into B4’s brain. Looking at the screen on the counter, Maddox hums, nodding a few times. The cables are almost never good. Every time Maddox hooked them up, he always frowned at the monitor. But now he seems happy, grinning at the diagram he pulls up. 

"What happened?" B4 tugs at the hem of his sweater and asks. "Is it good, Bruce?"

"Very good," Maddox says. "I overloaded part of your neural net and worried I'd have to turn you off for repairs, but it seems it had the opposite effect." 

B4 smiles up at Maddox. "Am I better?"

"A little." Maddox disconnects the cable. He turns the music back on, a gentle lull of strings, and takes up his tools again. "We've got more work to do, more tests to run, but it's the start of something incredible."

* * *

When Maddox takes B4 to bed that night, it's not the same. Maddox darkens the room until they're only bathed in the pale white glow of the city instead of fucking B4 with the lights on. Instead of harsh demands and rough gestures, Maddox takes his time undressing B4, sliding the fabric of B4's sweater up his chest slowly, pulling it over B4's head.

Maddox kisses the android gently, starting at B4's mouth and kissing along the android's jaw, nipping at his pulse.

"Did I do something right, Sir?"

Pulling back, Maddox notices how wide B4's eyes are, the android's lips parted in reverence. 

"You most certainly did," Maddox answers. "You were great today and I'm so glad we're making progress."

B4 nods. "I'm glad too."

Even though he's had B4 in his bed ten, a hundred, a thousand times, he can never get over how smooth the android's bioplast is, how even his neon-gold tone is, how absolutely perfect B4 is sculpted. Maddox wants to take the late Doctor Soong by the hand. He settles for kissing along B4's faux-pulse, fingers tracing every curve, pausing at the seams between B4's parts. His blunt nails trace the edges where B4 ends and begins again.

B4 spreads his thighs, angling himself just so, just the way Maddox taught him. He really is a good boy and Maddox spoils him by kissing along his throat, covering the android's jawline in kisses, groaning satisfaction in B4's ear as he slides in.

B4 makes a soft noise of delight, appreciating the soft way Maddox holds him, the gentle shallow rocking of the man's cock into the android.

"Sir?"

"No, B, just call me Bruce right now," Maddox insists, pulling B4 closer. Flesh meets bioplast and Maddox realizes B4's cool to the touch and delightfully smooth and chides himself to be more observant in the future. "Call me Bruce, please."

"Bruce," B4 says, but he looks confused, knowing their routine has changed. When Maddox angles his next thrust just so, B4 moans, "Bruce!"

The android clutches at his back, fingers digging into Maddox's skin. He'll bruise, but it's worth it to make B4 cry and squirm and moan like he is now. It's a delight to watch B4 toss his head back, rock his hips against Maddox's.

He's careful, though, not to overstimulate B4. He doesn't want the android shutting down from and overload. Not yet, anyway. He prefers to watch him want, to watch B4 try to get himself off faster.

And Maddox has plans to expand on how much input the android can take.

"Bruce," B4 whines. "Please, please. Touch me."

"Touch you where?" Maddox teases.

B4's face heats up as Maddox kisses his cheek, his throat, the corner of his mouth. He stammers, not wanting to admit what he wants to Maddox even though he's probably said it dozens of times by now.

"Please, Bruce, touch my cock."

Maddox chuckles darkly but he complies, one hand stroking the android's gold organ slowly. But this small amount of sensation makes B4 burst into fresh, pleasured cries, tensing.

"Do you want to cum, B?"

"Please, yes, Bruce," B4 says. 

Maddox grips B4's cock. Not hard enough to hurt him, just enough to stop him from cumming. "Not yet, B. Just a little longer, okay?"

Tears roll down B4's face, the android looking betrayed. Maddox almost feels bad for denying him. 

"Trust me, B, if you wait, it'll feel even better."

"Okay Bruce." But B4 sniffles, bringing his hands up to wipe his tears away.

For a while, there's only the sounds of B4 moaning and sniffling, Maddox's heavy breathing, and the gentle creaks of the bed. The light from the city outside casts them in a pale glow, subdued and clean. In the dim lighting Maddox can really appreciate the colour of B4's bioplast, the way the gold is washed out and almost human-looking.

Maddox kisses B4, teeth sink into the android's lower lip and all they can taste is the metallic taste of B4's fluids.

When Maddox cums, he makes sure to stroke B4, making the android cum at the same time, streams of gold coating the android's chest and drip from Maddox's fist.

"Love you, B."

"I think I love you too, Bruce," B4 says, almost sleepy the way he says it.

Maddox laughs, pulling out of the android and laying on his side, looking at B4. "I mean you can't really feel. Yet."

"Yet?"

Maddox nods. "I've asked Data to come help me with a present for you."

"I like presents," B4 says softly, smiling a bit.

Maddox draws idle shapes on B4's chest with the android's golden cum. "I know you do."

When Maddox comes down from the post-sex high, he gets up, pulling B4 out of bed to join him in the shower. B4 begins singing, just softly, a piece of opera and Maddox thinks he really does love the android.

Or, at least, he loves having him around.

* * *

Today, Maddox is testing B4's memory. The android takes the data padd, looking at the screen. 

"I want you to do these calculations as fast as you can without making mistakes, okay?" Maddox says.

B4 nods. "Okay Bruce."

The lab is silent as Maddox looks at his own readouts, the number of operations per second B4 is capable of. The android's only capable of doing six trillion operations per second. It's a tenth what Data can do, but Maddox is still impressed.

"You can stop, B," Maddox tells him. "I've got everything I need."

"Did I do it right?" B4 asks. 

"You did perfect," Maddox assures him.

Maddox takes the padd from the android, setting it aside. He lays out his tools, the cable to connect B4 to another computer to monitor the android. B4 understands and opens the panel on the side of his head, allowing Maddox to connect the cable.

"Computer." The computer makes an acknowledging chirp. "Play Maddox Suite Alpha-Three."

And the lab comes to life with piano, breaking the tense silence into pieces. B4 smiles and does his best to look at Maddox from the corner of his eye, knowing not to turn to face the cyberneticist.

"Hopefully, this should increase the rate of your computations per second," Maddox explains, more to himself than to the android.

"Okay, Bruce." 

B4's not really sure what that means or what it'll do, but it seems like more is better. He holds still while Maddox works on him, tools humming. It's never a bad feeling to have Maddox doing these things, just different. B4 knows cold, which having his positronic brain exposed is. Cold. And when Maddox forgets to put on music while he works, the lab has a different kind of cold to it.

B4 doesn't always like the cold.

"That should be it," Maddox says. The tools switch off, their hum lost. He doesn't turn the music off as his hands the data padd back to B4. "Alright. Solve these as fast as you can without mistakes, okay?"

"Okay."

B4 does, finding it easier to concentrate with Maddox's music playing. It's easier this time to calculate the right solution.

"Up to thirty trillion," Maddox notes. "An impressive leap."

"I want you to be happy," B4 says, not looking up from his computing.

Maddox turns, blinking. "And multi-tasking. That's new."

"Bruce, did I do something wrong?" B4 stops computing, thrusting the padd at Maddox as though it's burned him.

"Of course not." Maddox takes the padd, setting it aside. "I'm just impressed you've made such a leap."

B4 folds his arms over his chest. "I'm done, Bruce. I don't want to test anymore."

Maddox nods, disconnecting B4 from the computer. "You should take a break. We can try again later. I'm interested in these results."

B4 shakes his head. "I don't want anymore tests today."

Sighing, Maddox takes B4's face in both hands, making the android look up at him. "I'll just have you solve a few more computations before we go home, okay? Can you do it for me?"

B4's brow furrows. "Would it make you happy?"

"More than anything."

"Okay."

Maddox kisses B4's forehead. "Thank you. Go on, now. I'm going to put this data in and then we can go out for lunch, okay?"

"Okay, Bruce."

He gets up, wandering. B4's allowed a relative amount of freedom, able to wander and enter labs when he's invited in. He tends to stick to Jessica and Karen's lab. Lately, Jessica's been around less and less. 

"Hello, B4," Karen says, not looking away from her microscope. "How are you today?"

"I'm okay, I think," B4 says.

"Is something wrong?"

She looks over, a brow raised in concern. B4 opens his mouth to speak, then closes it shaking his head. He remembers what Maddox said about being unhappy in front of people.

"I'm okay."

"Alright," Karen says, not entirely convinced. "I bet Maddox has you running some algorithms or another, hmm?"

"He's interested in my computations per second," B4 says. 

"What's the results?" She sounds genuinely interested, even if she goes back to her bacteria cultures. 

"Thirty trillion per second."

"Half as fast as Data. Not bad."

B4 scrunches up his nose. "I don't want to be like Data."

"Why not?"

B4 traces an empty part of the counter, making idle shapes on the smooth laminate surface. "He's cold. I don't want to be cold like Data."

"I think Maddox would hate it if you were cold as well," she says. "Can you hand me that tricorder there?"

B4 nods, taking the tool and passing it off to Karen. She goes back to her work, too busy to talk and B4 has another cold feeling. Loneliness.

"Excuse me, do you work here?"

B4 turns at the sound of the woman's voice, finding Athiraa standing there staring at him. The small smile on her face falls when she recognizes B4.

"Oh. It's you."

B4 nods. "Did you need something?"

"I'm looking for Doctor Nguyen's lab," Athiraa says, antennae drooping and not looking at B4. "She wanted to consult with me about those bacteria samples."

B4 nods. "She's working."

He offers his hand to her, smiling a bit. B4 hopes she's not mad at him. But she looks at the android's hand and huffs, looking away from him again.

"Um, her office is this way," B4 says, dropping his hand. 

"Lead the way." 

Her voice is cold and B4 frowns, not liking it. He walks down to Karen's lab again, Athiraa's shoes clicking on the tiles behind him. When B4 gestures, Athiraa pushes past him, B4 stumbling a bit.

"Okay," he says softly, hardly above a whisper. "Bye, Athiraa."

He stands in the hallway, arms folded across his chest. Athiraa talks to Karen, the Andorian's voice warm as she discusses the bacteria cultures. B4 wishes she'd be warm in the way she talked to him too.

A hand on his shoulder makes B4 hum. Maddox sneaks a quick kiss along B4's neck. 

"Ready to get some lunch?"

"Yes, Bruce," B4 says.

Maddox catches the sadness in B4's voice. "Did something happen?"

B4's eyes widen as he turns his head to look at Maddox. "No, Bruce, it's okay."

Maddox leans into Karen's lab. "Oh. I see."

B4 tugs on Maddox's sleeve. "It's okay, Bruce. I'm okay."

Maddox turns, looking at B4 and considering it for a moment. He pulls B4 into a hug, rubbing the android's back. "Alright, B, I don't do anything."

"Thank you, Bruce," B4 says, clinging to the cyberneticist. "You need to eat. You need lunch."

Maddox nods. "We'll go get lunch, then."

* * *

The apartment was bright with early-morning sunlight. Data sits at the breakfast nook, hands folded on the table's surface. Maddox can't help but find the android handsome.

"Coffee, black," Maddox says to the replicator, keeping his voice down since B4's still in sleep mode.

Maddox set a cup of coffee in front of Data. The android doesn't touch it, simply watching the cyberneticist. Maddox replicates himself a cup of coffee, sipping it slowly.

"He is making progress?" Data asks. He cups the mug in his hands, just enjoying the warmth. 

"In leaps and bounds," Maddox reports. "He goes into sleep mode at night, which probably helps the process."

Data nods, thinking it over. "His positronic brain is constructed differently than mine."

"Still, do you think the emotion chip will work?" Maddox sips his coffee slowly.

Data sighs. "It is uncertain, but I have my creator's notes on both B4's positronic brain and the creation of my emotion chip."

"And you can send them over?" 

Data nods. "I can. It would be no trouble at all."

Maddox smiles. "I can't wait until he can feel emotions."

"I am eager to see the results as well."

Maddox drinks his coffee in silence. It was nice, the thought of B4 feeling genuine happiness or comprehending love. The idea of an android feeling anger or sadness worries Maddox, but he makes a mental note to help B4 adjust as he'd helped him adjust to other changes.

B4 comes out of the bedroom, dressed in one of Maddox's old Academy shirts and briefs. Maddox sets his mug in the replicator and takes B4 into his arms, the android pressing his face into the crook of Maddox's neck.

Data clears his throat, one perfect brow arched at Maddox's affections for B4.

"He needs affection, Data," Maddox explains. "B4's an android, sure, but affection keeps him happy, makes him easier to work with."

"I see." Data picks up the mug Maddox set before him, returning it to the replicator. 

B4 hums, grateful only to be held in the morning by Maddox. He missed waking up to him, cuddling him in the morning.

"B4, are you content with Maddox's treatment of you?" Data asks.

Humming his agreement, B4 turns to look at Data. "Bruce makes me happy."

Data nods. "I am happy you are content. I am sure Lore would like to see you again."

B4's eyes widened and he looked up at Maddox, silently asking. Maddox rubs B4's back.

"I don't want to see Lore," B4 says. 

"B4?" Data asks.

"You and Lore got rid of me. You didn't want me," B4 says, leaning into Maddox. "I want to stay with Bruce."

"You don't want to visit for a little while and come back?" Maddox asks.

B4 shakes his head. "I'm happy here. I am."

Data sighs. "B4, we never wanted to get rid of you. We had hoped Maddox, with his research, would make you better."

"He loves me too," B4 says, sullen.

Maddox sighs. "I'm sorry he's being difficult, Data. He's usually better than this."

Data nods. "I do not doubt it."

Maddox kisses B4's forehead, trying to hide his smile against the android's bioplast. 

Data watches the two of them. "I should leave. Lore will be waiting."

"We know how impatient Lore can be," Maddox says, smiling a bit. "We'll see you this week then?"

"I will bring the materials you need to you directly. Tuesday will be best, I think."

Maddox smiles. "Thank you, Data."

Once Data leaves, Maddox presses his lips to B4's, one hand resting on the android's ass.

* * *

They spend the whole day curled up in bed, B4 resting his head on Maddox's chest. The man's heartbeat lulls B4 into a sense of comfort, of safety. He could stay like this, swaddled in their sheets, basking in the sunlight that fell over them both.

Maddox runs fingers through B4's hair, being gentle with him. "Lore's going to be mad you didn't go see him."

"I'm mad he sent me away," B4 says, voice muffled in Maddox's chest. 

"You really want to stay with me?" Maddox asks.

"Forever and ever," B4 mumbles, idly kissing at Maddox's nck. "You make me happy, Bruce."


End file.
